


Find Your Way (Out)

by NoticeMeHyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempted Murder, Ghosts, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Murder, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoticeMeHyung/pseuds/NoticeMeHyung
Summary: Kyungsoo needs to figure what happened to him to move on to the afterlife. To do this, he enlists the help of his neighbor Jongin.





	Find Your Way (Out)

Kyungsoo sighs as he pushes his key into the locked door of his apartment. It was almost 11pm and he had been looking forward to this all day. To finally be freed of the confines of his private office. To not have to squint at the tiny numbers and letters on his computer screen until they became a blurry mess of indecipherable nonsense. To not feel like there was a boulder on his shoulders constantly weighing him down. His recent promotion to the head of his department had been a blessing considering his young age but also a curse with the amount of added pressure he had added on him.

He feels himself relax somewhat as he enters the dark entryway and flicks on the lights. The apartment is modest in size, location, and style. Most of the furniture and decor were monochromatic remnants of things he had acquired since moving out of his parents’ house to start college. There was the only occasional bursts of deep red, royal blue, forest green here and there that broke from the grayscale and added a pop of needed color.

Kyungsoo doesn’t mind so much, he’s hardly home nowadays other than to sleep for it to get to him. He had told himself once he made enough money to he would update it, or move even, but now that he does, he lacks the time or patience to deal with renovating or looking into getting a new apartment.

Deciding against making something to eat so late at night, he walks toward his office to put away some of the files he had brought home with him. Something feels off as soon as he enters the hallway but he figures it’s probably just stress from the extra work getting to his head.

Upon entering his office, Kyungsoo empties out his satchel and begins placing the various papers into their designated drawers in his desk. Halfway though, he glances up at his blank computer screen and feels his blood run cold. He sees his own reflection in the screen, large bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, sunken cheeks from lack of nourishment, but what is more horrifying is the figure of someone he didn’t let into his apartment behind him. He tries to remain calm and not cause the person behind him to become aware of his knowledge of them being there but his hand begin to shake and his movements slow as he finishes up sorting the files.

He lets out a deep breath and turns to face the person who, ironically enough, is surprised by the sudden movement and appears more nervous than Kyungsoo himself. He locks eyes with the stranger’s widened eyes and notes that the individual is physically shaking. The person is slightly taller than him, probably male from their stature, lean, wearing all black with a black face mask over his nose and mouth, and a black beanie covering his hair. Kyungsoo feels his heart sink as he notices the metal bat in the stranger's hand.

After what feels like an eternity, but is really only a few moments, Kyungsoo takes off out of the room and sprints for the front door. Unfortunately for him, the intruder is just as quick and takes off after him, quickly catching up and throwing Kyungsoo to the floor in the middle of the living room. He is dazed for a few seconds as he recovers from the impact his face took before hearing a choked out, “I-I’m sorry-y.” 

That voice… where have I heard it…?

Before he can register anything else, he hears a loud thud and feels an immense throbbing on the back of his head. He tries to force himself up onto his hands and knees but is met with another particularly hard hit to the center of his back. Kyungsoo immediately collapses to the floor, his cheek pressed into the hard tile. He feels another sharp pain to his head before blacking out. 

\--

He’s dreaming.

He has to be dreaming, that’s the only explanation.

He stands - or is he… floating? - over himself, a bloodied, crumpled mess on the floor of the middle of his living room. Vibrant pools of red stand out from stark white tiling and the monochrome of the rest of the room. 

The room is dead silent despite the fact he can see the intruder moving throughout different rooms in his peripheral vision. 

Kyungsoo stares. He’s absolutely captivated by the scene. Rather horrific, but oddly enthralling and surprisingly calming.

He circles around himself wondering how he can be so calm as he watches himself bleed out when the intruder approaches his body. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers again. From where he is, Kyungsoo can see the remorse in his eyes and can’t help but wonder why he would do this in the first place.

The thought doesn’t get very far as smoke engulfs his vision and the world goes white.

**Author's Note:**

> aaand here's this. I'm going to honest here, I'm only like 70% sure I know where I'm going with this. I have the outline I wrote forever ago and I think I'll stick with a majority of it but who knows what will happen. I'll try to update soonish? I've been in a writing mood lately so that's good but I need to rework and replan some of this story still. See you next time and thanks for reading!


End file.
